


Erreur d’identité

by Fyin (Ephy)



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett, Snuff - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21514936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ephy/pseuds/Fyin
Summary: Stratford roula sur lui-même pour s’éloigner de son adversaire. Merde, il était sûr que ce fichu majordome l’avait touché.(Ou: La scène de la Mort, qui n'apparaît pas dans ce tome.)
Kudos: 1





	Erreur d’identité

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai été très déçue, en lisant Coup de tabac, de constater que la Mort n'apparaissait pas dans l'histoire. Il y avait un trou là où je sentais que la scène aurait dû être.  
> Puis quelqu'un m'a conseillé de l'écrire, du coup, cette scène, comme ça d'autres lecteurs frustrés pourraient la lire.  
> C'est difficile de rajouter quoi que ce soit à l'univers pratchétien, si riche, mais voici ma modeste contribution.

_(…)_

_Seul le cheval, qui fumait patiemment dans la brume, vit ce qui se passa ensuite et, en qualité de cheval, ne fut pas en mesure d’exprimer ses réflexions sur la question. L’aurait-il été, il aurait expliqué qu’un homme s’était rué sur un autre en tenant un gros bout de métal tandis que le second avait calmement mis la main dans sa poche de poitrine._

_Avaient suivi un cri affreux, un gargouillis, puis le silence._

_Villequin gagna le bas-côté de la route, les jambes flageolantes, et s’assit sur une pierre, légèrement essoufflé. Stratford avait assurément été rapide, pas de toute là-dessus. Il s’épongea le front d’un revers de manche, sortit un paquet de cigarettes et s’en alluma une, le regard perdu dans le brouillard. Après quoi il se releva, contempla la silhouette par terre et conclut : « Mais pas assez rapide. » Puis, en bon citoyen, Villequin retourna voir s’il pouvait aider ces malheureux messieurs des forces de l’ordre, qui paraissaient en difficulté. Il fallait toujours aider ces messieurs des forces de l’ordre. Où serait-on sans eux ?_

Coup de tabac, _Terry Pratchett,_ p463-464 (édition Atalante)

***

Stratford roula sur lui-même pour s’éloigner de son adversaire. Merde, il était sûr que ce fichu majordome l’avait touché. Il se redressa, prêt à riposter, couteau en main, et fronça les sourcils. Il y avait bien eu un cheval, avant, mais celui-ci semblait différent. Plus blanc, déjà. Plus grand.

Et puis, il avait un cavalier, qui n’était définitivement pas le majordome. Les grandes capes noires, ce n’était pas son style, et un pareil bagarreur des rues ne se serait jamais encombré d’une faux. Une arme redoutable, pourtant, si bien maniée. Un allié, un ennemi ?

Le cerveau de Stratford concentré sur le combat, traduit soudain ce qu’il avait sous les yeux en des termes plus prosaïques. Dans le doute, il donna tout de même un coup de couteau, puis un deuxième. On ne savait jamais.

La lame traversa le tissu de la cape pour aller se coincer entre deux côtes, sans jamais rencontrer de résistance. Le cavalier soupira.

« VOUS SAVEZ À QUEL POINT C'EST COMPLIQUÉ DE TROUVER UN TAILLEUR QUI ACCEPTE DE TRAITER AVEC LES ENTITÉS ANTHROPOMORPHIQUES ?

— Toutes mes excuses, monsieur la Mort*. Je croyais être encore en train de me battre. Vous êtes venu chercher cet horrible Stratford ? »

La Mort parut un instant perplexe, c’est-à-dire qu’il se gratta le menton, ayant besoin de compenser sur le plan des expressions faciales.

« EN EFFET. C'EST-À-DIRE, VOUS.

— Moi ? Il y a erreur sur la personne, m’sieur. Lui, il s’est enfui, il est parti par là, juste après m’avoir poignardé dans le dos ! »

La Mort pencha la tête de côté, pensif, puis hocha lentement la tête. « JE VOIS. DANS CE CAS, JE NE VOUS DÉRANGERAI PAS PLUS LONGTEMPS.

— Y’a pas de mal, m’sieur.

— JE NE VOUDRAIS SURTOUT PAS LAISSER CE PAUVRE HOMME ERREUR DANS LES OMBRES, murmura la Mort en s’éloignant sur son cheval, s’enfonçant dans les bois. AVEC TOUS LES ESPRITS QUI RÔDENT À SA RECHERCHE… »

Le sourire de Stratford se figea. Il regarda à gauche, puis à droite. Il avait perdu son couteau, mais il y en avait un autre là par terre, juste à côté de, eh bien, son cadavre. Stratford voulut s’en saisir, mais le manqua. Une deuxième fois – rien.

Il fronça les sourcils. Le monde autour de lui paraissait impalpable, en quelque sorte, impossible à atteindre.

Quelque chose bruissa derrière lui. Il bondit, faisant volte-face. Il n’avait pas peur, il n’avait jamais eu peur. Il était meilleur que n’importe qui avec un couteau.

Sauf cet imbécile de majordome, apparemment. Et il n’avait d’ailleurs plus de couteau.

« Monsieur la Mort ? » appela-t-il.

Il fit un pas vers le bois, puis un autre. Stratford avait toujours été la personne la plus dangereuse des lieux, où s’ils se trouvent. Mais soudain, la nuit était plus sombre, la campagne plus vivante, hostile.

Puis il la vit. Elle l’attendait. Stratford se mit à rire. Elle ne pourrait rien contre lui. Après tout, ils se trouvaient dans le même état.

Une deuxième de ces sales créatures apparut à la droite de la fille. Puis une autre à sa gauche. Dans les feuillages, dans les branches, elles se trouvaient tout autour de lui, le regardant fixement.

Stratford pâlit. Puis il cria. Longtemps.

**Author's Note:**

> * Encore et toujours, sa dernière tentative de partir à la retraite ayant mal fini.


End file.
